


we threw our hearts into the sea

by tortoise_bearing_cups



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa was Equius, Quirks from Aspects, Reincarnation, now he's less repressed but more traumatized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoise_bearing_cups/pseuds/tortoise_bearing_cups
Summary: Aizawa remembers his past lives. He remembers how it all started.It doesn't matter. He's not that person anymore. They're gone, and so is he.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Identity Crisis, Purrsonal Picks





	we threw our hearts into the sea

He had no one else to blame.

The dumb kids had panicked, as dumb kids did when they did something reckless and found themselves with a lot more consequences than they could handle. He knew they were just dumb kids panicking.

That’s why he fucked up.

That and he spent too much time around his students these days.

They were dumb like his students, reckless like his students and, it should have occurred to him, dangerous like his students.

He should have either intimidated them into compliance or gently talked them into it. Instead, he tried to do both like some rookie, frightened the shit out of them and then didn’t take them seriously enough, and one had tagged him.

She hadn’t been trying to hurt him, she had told Tsukauchi later. (True.) She didn’t have a combat quirk, had never thought she could hurt someone. She had just thought that being swarmed with memories would distract him long enough to get away.

Tsukauchi assured Shouta that he had explained to her how her quirk was far from harmless, depending on what the person had gone through. He had explained about PTSD and flashbacks and that she possessed what was, for some people, a Flashback quirk rather than a Recall quirk. She had only used it to cheat on tests, she didn’t realize.

She didn’t realize, nor did Tsukauchi, that PTSD wasn’t the reason he had been thrown into a coma.

It was the two hundred plus years of memories he had just been hit with.

Shouta was glad that the memories faded naturally, though he would always have them to some extent. He had enough trauma from just this lifetime, thanks. But it did answer some questions he had never asked.

Mainly, how in hell did I survive that?

Shouta had a history of getting in over his head. He had survived on what he had thought was adrenaline-fueled strength and superhuman stubbornness, but his memories held a pattern.

He kept surviving things he shouldn’t have, even in lives where he was a weak, untrained civilian. He would gain the strength somehow to push the rubble off of himself, break down the door, hang on. He had survived disasters that had killed everyone around him with very few injuries time and time again.

He had watched people he loved die too much.

Void was the aspect of physicality, of strength and durability. It wasn’t adrenaline but Void that flowed through his veins and pushed him beyond human limits, his own personal Plus Ultra.

Beyond human limits, because he wasn’t human.

(No, he was being illogical, hysterical. He had a human body, therefore he was human. Besides, Nedzu was a person just as much as he was. Who needed to be human?)

There was no point in crying over people who had been dead hundreds of years, of wondering if any of the others had survived--

No, he could verify that.

When he erased a quirk, he could see its nature. This ability had never told him anything except when a person was quirkless. The information he got was meaningless. This quirk looked dark blue, this one looked orange, this one vibrant green. So what?

But those were the aspects. He hoped but did not expect that any of the others had lived longer than he had. A grim humor came over him when he spotted someone Timebound; it was painful to think that someone so full of life and potential had been killed yet again, but it also meant she wouldn’t remember how embarrassingly he had behaved.

(His personality was not that different lifetime to lifetime, usually, except for that first one where they had all been twisted out of shape. What must the others be like now, raised in a more loving world? Were they better off, like he was, or were they stuck somewhere just as twisted?

He couldn’t hold a single thing against them. They were young, so young. So naive. So full of squashed dreams and wasted potential.

Were they fulfilling that potential out in the world somewhere? Or were they like Shouta, still failing to protect the people he loved?)

With time, he found every aspect, confirming that the others were dead--had been dead, but were now alive, presumably, just like he was. Somewhere. Maybe he could even spot them, if he came across them.

Now that he knew what it meant, there might be an advantage to training himself to spot the aspect of a quirk without erasing it. He practiced on his coworkers, who probably chalked his weird behavior up to having to relive his shitshow of a life or, possibly, general orneriness. But after reviewing the Aspects of those around him, Shouta had to wonder if there was a point to working on it. For every quirk that made sense (Vlad King, Bloodbound) there was one that made none (Present Mic, Timebound). Of the Big Three he only got one right (Hadou, Breathbound). He should have been able to spot Amajiki as Voidbound, as one of his own, but he had pegged him as Lifebound instead. (It did make sense, though. Void was physicality. Void disliked attention.)

Toogata was Lightbound, which made Shouta prickle with sweat at the implications. Was he a living wave/particle? A living X-ray or Gamma Ray? Could he be giving people cancer when he phased through them?

(After some frantic testing they determined that no, he wasn’t, but the implications … )

Then he had a chance to try his quirk on All Might. All Might was a mess. Several different colors (including his own) threaded together with Blood to create an aspect necklace. It wasn’t normal Bloodbound Blood, either. Somehow, Shouta could tell it came straight from the source.

Had … had Karkat given him that quirk? He could, if Shouta understood Blood correctly, and he likely thought a quirk that powerful deserved a better master than himself. Was Karkat running around quirkless now? It wasn’t as if he could ask All Might, but the idea pissed him off. Even knowing that Karkat may have foolishly handed it over, even knowing he could not be sure he was Seeing things right, he also could not help but see All Might as a liar and a thief.

Karkat would make a great Symbol of Peace, Shouta was sure. He’d held them together, not that Shouta had appreciated it at the time. Karkat could probably learn not to swear in front of the cameras. Probably.

No, it didn’t matter. There were billions of people, he was unlikely to meet any of them again.

Of course, because the universe hated him, Vriska fucking Serket showed up in his next class and tried to explode a classmate the very first day. Shouta really ought to expel the damn Thief just to save himself. The last time he had helped her out, she had immediately gone and blinded her best friend, and she didn’t seem to be treating this best friend much better.

On top of that, when he erased Midoriya’s quirk, it had been identical to All Might’s own bloody quirk necklace. He had no idea what was going on. All Might still had his quirk. Why did Midoriya … ?

But he was curious. Had Vriska changed like he had himself? Could he follow that bloody thread back to Karkat? All these secrets … Void was the aspect of secrets. He couldn’t help himself.

He had no one else to blame.

**Author's Note:**

> Aizawa: I don't blame any of them.  
> Aizawa: Don't make me responsible for Vriska fucking Serket.
> 
> My computer went down so you get weird, short ideas that won’t leave me alone. I juggled a bunch of possibilities for who they reincarnated as and what aspect each character has, but Vriska is always Bakugou, trying to be a hero in all the wrong ways. Sometimes Eri is Aradia if I’m being really mean. (An Aradia who can’t smile, awful.)  
> The original One for All user was a genuinely quirkless Karkat who used Blood to pass on his new stockpile quirk (by literally sharing his blood). 


End file.
